Generally, in order to provide an image viewed by many people simultaneously, a display commonly has a wide viewing angle display effect. However, in some cases, for example, when displaying confidential information or entering passwords, the confidential information may leak because it can easily be peeped by others due to the wide viewing angle display effect. Thus, in order to satisfy the two different requirements, an adjustable viewing angle display switchable between a wide viewing angle display mode and a narrow viewing angle display mode is becoming an important commodity in the display market.
Currently, privacy measures for a display are generally as follows: a privacy filter is directly mounted onto the display along with additional viewing angle control module unit(s). However, all of these methods cannot incorporate privacy measures into a display panel.